Dawn's Love Present
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: ash x dawn read and comment


Brock tell me why again we are here at the mall? Ash said to his friend with a face full of boredom.

Because Ash, were here to get Dawn a little gift, she feels a little bad sense she lost to her first contest, so were gonna get her a little something to cheer her up. Ash thought to himself, what would be a good gift for Dawn? A little while longer, Brock had found his gift to Dawn, it was a blue scarf with a matching blue Pokemon hat to go with it.

Did you find Dawn a gift yet Ash?

Nah not really, I m still thinking of what to get her. But that wasn t what was truly on Ash s mind. Oh man I gotta get Dawn something, But it can t be just anything, it has to tell her how much I care for her no more then just that, it has to say that how much I love her, I only hope she loves me back Ash thought to himself.

I m gonna keep looking around Brock, you go on ahead without me.

You sure?

Yea I m gonna keep looking.

Ok, supper will be ready at around 8 ish, don t be late, see ya Ash.

Bye Brock see you soon. Ash looked up to the Clock; it was 6:15 now, so plenty of time to find someone a gift, unfortunately that someone was Ash. Ash looked through all of the stores, seeing thing s that caught his eye, but nothing he wanted to get Dawn, no this gift had to be special, Ash was going to tell Dawn how much he loved her.

I got an idea! Ash yelled out in excitement.

Pi pika? Pikachu . Pikachu asked his master and long time friend.

What do you mean I actually did? Ash said to Pikachu annoyed to his comment. Pikachu just laughed and they continued on.

Ash found himself in a store where you can put in messages into the items.

Excuse me mam, I would like to buy that pendant. It was a beautiful Heart-shaped pendant with sapphire and emerald crystals going all around the sides of it, with a picture of a Piplup on it.

Very nice young man, is this for a special someone? Ash blushed when she had said that, nervously he replied,

Well yes it is mam.

How nice, what did you want it to say?

- Meanwhile back at the camp -

Hey Dawn Brock called out to her though she wasn t paying very much attention, she was sad from losing the contest, but that wasn t all that was on her mind.

Oh hey Brock, you guys back from shopping?

Nah just me, Ash is still at the mall.

Oh ok then. Dawn was thinking of Ash, how much she loved him and wanted to tell him that.

Supper will be ready soon Dawn, I hope your hungry and in the mood for a surprise!

A surprise? Dawn said in curiosity.

Yup just wait and see. Brock said with a big grin on his face.

- Back at the mall -

There you go young man. The Woman said with a smile.

Thank you mam.

No problem at all, that girl is very lucky to have you. Ash blushed when she said that, he walked off and waved goodbye.

We better get going Pikachu; it s already 7:45. Ash run sprinting out of the mall and back to Dawn and Brock at there camp site.

Hey everyone I m back.

Hey Ash, just in time supper is just about ready.

Great! Ash said, his stomach growling. Ash was thinking hard for once in his life. Oh man, I hope this works.

Ash slow down your going to get sick.

He does this all the time Dawn, hell be just fine. Brock said with a smile on his face. Ash was stacking the plates up till they were about to fall over. After supper Brock gave Dawn his gift.

Hey Dawn here you go! Dawn was shocked, but her face lit up.

Oh Brock I love it! Thank you so much Dawn got up and gave Brock a hug.

My pleasure Brock said, I m gonna go wash the dishes now, I ll see ya both in a bit, wanna give me a hand Pikachu? Pikachu had a smile on its face and walked off with Brock, leaving Ash and Dawn by themselves. Ash thought to himself, Ok this is it.

Ash walked up to Dawn and said,

Dawn can I talk to you for a minute?

Sure ash what s up? Dawn replied with curiosity. Ash was nervous, but here he goes.

Dawn I-I like you, but more then just a friend, Dawn I love you and to prove it I got you this. Ash handed Dawn the pendant her face lit up in happiness.

Oh Ash it s wonderful Dawn jumped up and gave Ash a hug.

And I ve been wanting to tell you for a while now but Ash I love you too.

Really? Ash asked.

Really

Open up the pendant and read the inscription inside Dawn opened up the pendant and read what was inside of it.

You came from Heaven shining Breath of God still flows fresh from you The beating heart inside me Crumbled at this one so new once I knew

No matter where or how far you wander For a thousand years or longer I will always be there for you Right here with you

Your so amazing you shine like the stars Your so amazing the beauty you are You came blazing into my heart Your so amazing you are

I hope your tears are few and fast I hope your dreams come true at last I hope you wish on every star I hope you never fall too far I hope this world can see how wonderful you are

I love you with all of my heart.

Dawn was practically ready to cry her heart out, but what was this? These weren t tears of sadness, they were tears of joy, Ash noticed this and asked,

Dawn what s wrong?

Oh Ash it s just this .this is the most wonderful gift I have ever gotten.

Well I m glad y-. Ash was stopped, Dawn ran at him hugging him to the ground. She couldn t be happier, Dawn kissed Ash with all of her heart, Ash soon started to kiss back. They started to hold each other close to one another deepening there kiss, neither wanted to pull back, until finally Dawn pulled back and said.

Oh Ash .I couldn t be happier I love you.

I love you to Dawn. Ash sat up and dawn sat right next to him, her arms around him and her head sitting on his shoulder, Ash s arm was over Dawns shoulder, bringing her closer to him.

Ash when were together, I feel like nothing will ever separate us apart.

Then well stay together always Dawn They looked up to the stars together and Lost themselves in the sky. The End. 


End file.
